


The Servant Poacher

by gatoradeeh7x3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Misunderstandings, gwen and merlin brotp, worried his servants are going to find other employment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatoradeeh7x3/pseuds/gatoradeeh7x3
Summary: A visiting King notices what appears to be severe mistreatment of his servants on Arthur's part. Appalled, he intervenes, hoping to offer Merlin and Gwen employment in his kingdom.How will Arthur handle an attempt to poach his servants?
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 260





	The Servant Poacher

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that episode where Arthur got a new servant and misunderstanding after misunderstanding made Merlin look entirely incompetent?  
> This is that, but flipped on its head to torture Arthur instead lol  
> Enjoy!

King Barric’s kindness to his hired help led many a servant from surrounding kingdoms to defect in the hopes of joining his castle staff. Because of this, he was looked upon fondly across the land as the Servant Poacher. 

Arthur wasn’t looking upon him so fondly now. 

The king of the small but peaceful nation that had seceded from Mercia led the hunting expedition between the ambassadors of both nations, his wife riding proudly by his side. 

Queen Cecilia finished regaling them with her tale as they reached the marked trail. “...and that is how I, a lowly servant girl, ended up marrying the prince. Our marriage has been nothing but prosperous since.”

Leon raised an eyebrow at King Barric. “And you had no compunctions about marrying a commoner?”

King Barric smiles lovingly at his wife. “The concern never even crossed my mind.” 

Merlin and Gwen, riding in front of Arthur, share a meaningful glance. 

Merlin coughs in amusement, idiotic grin overtaking his face. “Never crossed your mind, eh?” 

Arthur’s suddenly defensive. “You mean to tell me that your father had no issues with the match, Barric?” 

Barric guffawed. “To allow my father, the great drunkard, say over who I court? Only a fool would do so.” 

Gwen slows her horse until she rides parallel with Arthur. She leans in, whispering teasingly so that only he can hear.

“A fool, hm?” 

Arthur’s regretting bringing their kingdoms together for a grain trade agreement more by the second. 

~~~

“A hare!” 

“Where?” 

“Over there!”

“Prepare!”

Merlin mumbles, “Are we the knights of Camelot or a group of travelling bards?” 

Arthur ignores his servant’s grumbling, focusing on aiming his crossbow to shoot, but is distracted when Queen Cecilia pulls up beside him, aiming a weapon of her own. 

“Er, what are you doing?”

She tilts her head, confused. “Hunting?”

Arthur glances at Barric, who looks entirely unconcerned at his wife taking up arms.

He shrugs, returning to the hunt. Each kingdom had their own customs. 

Cecilia cheers victoriously as she catches a bolt in a pheasant’s head, finally drawing her attention away from the field. She spots Gwen, standing patiently at a safe distance behind, waiting to be of service. 

“Guinevere, yes?”

Gwen smiles politely back. “Yes, your Majesty. May I help with anything?”

“Aye, you may answer one question for me. Why on  _ Earth _ are you just standing there? We brought extra crossbows.” 

Arthur draws up in surprise. 

“You mean to have her participate?”

“Well, why not?” she challenges. 

Now all of Barric’s procession had turned to stare at him as if  _ he _ was the one making the scene. Still, Guinevere is where he crosses the line. Arthur blusters. “She is a woman!”

“That may impede her in sword-fighting, perhaps, but the crossbow is not a tool of brute strength, but of aim, precision.” 

Barric puffs up his chest. “You mean to say you think my wife a bad hunter?”

Arthur knows that if he turns around, he will see Gwen and Merlin, struggling to suppress their laughter. He sighs resignedly, still skeptical. “She will require teaching.”

The Queen hands Gwen a crossbow. “I will teach her.” 

Gwen sends Arthur a smirk, her eyes twinkling. “She will teach me.” 

When Gwen drops a bolt straight into the head of a deer, Arthur can only stand there empty-handed, his own conquests appalling in comparison. He gapes, eyes wide. 

King Barric passes him with a boar strung up on his horse. “Don’t underestimate your servants.” 

~~~

Merlin gives the stew one last stir before ladling it out to the line, ignoring his own stomach’s grumbling to serve King Barric’s procession and Camelot’s own knights on their first night at camp. 

Queen Cecilia had insisted Guinevere eat with the ladies first, so Merlin was the only one sitting by the pot, waiting for the nobility to complete their first servings to see if they wanted seconds before Merlin was allowed to eat. 

He distracted himself from his incessant hunger pangs by going to gather firewood. He can hear the excited speech of the camp behind him, and he smiles up at the sky, enjoying the crisp air. This trade agreement would ensure greater food stability to Camelot, bringing Arthur one step closer to becoming Albion’s best king. If there was one thing he was sure about, it was that Arthur was the Once and Future…

Prat. 

“Where did all the food go?!” Merlin stared into the empty pot in horror. 

Arthur replies neutrally. “We were hungry.”

At Merlin’s pained face, the Knights of the Round Table all chuckle. Arthur reaches behind his back as if to grab something when King Barric pulls up next to Merlin, brow furrowed.

“I apologize if I come off impertinent, King Arthur, but you intend to allow your servant to go hungry?”

Arthur’s eyes widen and he laughs. “No, no, you misunderstand. I have an extra plate here, we just enjoy playing a joke on him.”

The rest of the Knights laugh nervously along, but King Barric is unimpressed, wrapping a protective arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “It seems to me a cruel joke to play, but I’m sure Camelot has its own sense of… entertainment.” 

Merlin’s face is buzzing with barely-contained amusement, and he sends Arthur a smug look, silently mouthing, “ _ Cruel. _ ” 

He quickly draws his face into one of piteous misery as King Barric turns to look down kindly at him, squeezing his shoulder. “Come along, Merlin, if you’d like. We have extra food over by the fire with the ladies.”

Merlin stumbles along behind him, sending one last mischievous look at Arthur. 

“‘Food?!” Merlin gasps. “You allow servants food in your kingdom?” 

Arthur was going to kill him. 

~~~

Back at the castle after the welcoming banquet for King Barric and his procession, Arthur tugs Gwen back from where she was leaving the dining hall with the other serving girls, into an empty nook of the castle. 

He wraps his arms around her waist, leaning down to nuzzle his nose in her hair. “Where are you going, cheeky? Don’t think you’ll get away after today.”

Gwen pulls back slightly, biting her lip to contain a smile. “Merlin and I were only teasing, of course. You have to admit, the circumstances were quite comedic.”

Arthur pouts, playing the part of the spoiled prince. “I don’t have to admit anything.” 

She taps his nose, reminding herself he wouldn’t take kindly to being called adorable. “Yes, my Lord. Forgive me, Sire?” 

He sighs as if put-upon. “One kiss and I’ll consider it.”

Gwen gives a cursory glance around, checking to see if anyone’s watching before leaning in to fulfill his wish. 

What she didn’t notice was King Barric, watching their kiss from a distant doorway with concern. He stops Merlin, who was passing in the hall to transport dirty dishes down to the kitchen, to ask him. 

“I have heard tell of kings who take advantage of their power to force servants to…  _ attend _ to them.” His words are suggestive. “Is Arthur one such king?” 

Merlin doesn’t know what King Barric’s talking about, but looking down at the armful of jugs and plates Arthur shoved into his arms and recalling the long list of tasks he had ahead of him to complete, he grimaces, responding with passion. 

“Oh, definitely.” 

~~~

“I’m going to murder you!” Arthur yells, throwing a folded up shirt at Merlin who dodges, snickering. 

“Sire, I only included the copy to ensure you were paying attention to your own words!” 

Merlin had swapped out Arthur’s long speech to the Royal Muckraking Academy with an alternate version, which had some slight differences. 

For one, Arthur hadn’t realized he’d been sleepily going on about his love of Gwaine’s old socks for a quarter of the scroll. 

As Merlin dodges another flying object, he attempts his defense again, still unable to suppress a smile. “Oh, come on, only I saw it - it was only rehearsal! At least now you’ve learned a lesson to be more passionate and engaged in your speech. You don’t want the poor labourers to think you don’t care about them, do you?”

“How am I meant to engage in the topic of  _ muckraking _ , Merlin?” 

Merlin winces. “Put yourself in their shoes?”

“Perhaps I should put you in their shoes and send you down to rake the muck with them!” Arthur growls, throwing a bucket straight at Merlin’s head. 

  
Fortunately, Arthur misses. Unfortunately, the bucket sails right over Merlin’s head and out into the hall, where it lands right at the feet of

King Barric.

The King looks down at the object and back at Arthur. 

“I believe I’ve found your bucket.”

Arthur sits up straight, immediately slipping into his practiced diplomacy. “My apologies, King Barric. You have my word that I meant you no harm. I was not aiming for you, I only meant to throw the bucket at my fool of a servant, Merlin.” 

King Barric frowns. “What did Merlin do to deserve such treatment?”

Arthur bristles at Barric. Who does he think he is, asking questions about his own business with his servant? Still, he supposes the man deserved an answer after Arthur had nearly assaulted him. 

“He swapped out my speech for another one in rehearsal.” 

“I’m confused. He gained access to your speech for long enough to copy it?” King Barric asked. 

Arthur sighs, rubbing his forehead where he feels an oncoming headache. “Ah, no. On this occasion, Merlin took the liberty of drafting my speech.”

“Did he, now?” Barric gives Merlin an approving look, clearly surprised and impressed. “A useful boy you have there. Not every servant you find can read or write. Tell me, when did you learn?”

Merlin bows, looking up deferentially. “In Ealdor, my Lord. My mother taught me.”

Arthur can’t help but stem an irrational anger at seeing his servant bow to this other king.

King Barric turns to Arthur. “May I borrow your servant for the afternoon? I spilled some mead on an important scroll that needs copying.”

Arthur doesn’t know why he hesitates, but he does. “You have the free use of the services of our court librarian, who would be more than happy to help.” 

“I wouldn’t want to bother them for what proves to be a short task.” 

There’s really no reason for Arthur to protest any further without sounding completely insane. Even Merlin’s looking at him quizzically. 

“...You have him for the afternoon.” 

~~~

Gwen lies back on Arthur’s bed, a carefree laugh ringing out. “You’re jealous!”

Arthur scowls. “As if.” He gestures pointedly at the setting sun. “I only care because of the disrespect Barric is showing me. I promised him Merlin’s services for the afternoon.  _ The afternoon! _ He is well past his allowance.” 

Gwen looks unconvinced. “Mmhmm.” She’s about to speak more when Merlin enters, looking far too happy. 

“I had forgotten what it felt like to be treated well,” he sighed dramatically. 

“Shut up, Merlin. I’ve been standing in my armour for nearly an hour now. You’re still on duty. Now, undress me.”

Merlin approaches, unbuckling the half-plate from Arthur’s chest. “You don’t need to tell me I’m on duty, Sire, I’m always on duty. Did you know that King Barric gives his servants seven days off a year?”

Arthur is indignant. “And he told you that, did he?”

Merlin laughs. “Oh, Arthur-” He is interrupted by Gwen’s squeal, looking up to see her cover her face and turn to the opposite side, blushing furiously. 

Arthur seems to realize she’s in the room as his pants are being taken off. “Sorry, Guinevere. Avert your eyes for this bit.” 

Merlin laughs as he lowers himself down. “Sorry, Gwen. I’m so used to him flashing the knights on patrol, I forgot. I’ll be done in a bit, I just have to adjust his undertunic… and… there!” 

“What is going on here?” A voice booms from the doorway. 

King Barric surveys the sight in front of him. King Arthur, standing undressed with his manservant on his knees in front of him. His other servant laying on the bed, seemingly in wait, face pink as her dress. 

“I only came to return Merlin’s quill, I didn’t expect to encounter… this.” 

Arthur is confused. “He is only doing his job.” 

King Barric draws up, anger flashing in his eyes. “I will promise you, Merlin and Guinevere, that if you come to my kingdom, such demeaning acts will never be expected of your employment.”

Arthur scoffs humorlessly. “That’s what this is about. You want to poach my servants. I see how it is.” 

“I only wish to give them a choice. It is up to them to take it.”

“You would risk our trade agreement?” Arthur’s body is tense and he angles himself towards his sword on his table, bracing himself to jump for it if need be.

Gwen speaks up. “I believe there has been a misunderstanding. We are doing nothing more than our daily routines.” 

King Barric is shocked by this. “He expects you to  _ attend  _ to him daily?”

A silence overtakes the room as they all take in their respective positions and the implication King Barric was making.

“I’m starting to think your definition of  _ attend _ is very different from mine.” Merlin states, breaking the silence. 

Gwen’s lucky her face is turned away, but Merlin’s still pretty sure her face is now red from repressing a flood of giggles instead of shyness. 

Arthur blows up, “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU THOUGHT-”

~~~

Arthur waves off Barric’s procession with a real smile. After the misunderstandings had been cleared up and Gwen and Merlin made it clear that they weren’t going anywhere, trade negotiations had gone forward smoothly. King Barric had been extremely sheepish, apologizing profusely for his intervention. 

At Arthur’s side, Merlin wipes an imaginary tear as he watches the horses ride away. “He was a good man,” he nudges Gwen. “I shall forever wonder whether I made the right choice in staying with my tyrant of a king.” 

Gwen plays along, pulling out her handkerchief and blowing her nose. “I must now forever endure his abuse. Oh, Barric, return and save me from such a fate!” she sobs. 

Arthur glowers at the two. “Would you two stop giggling and do your jobs?” 

Merlin glances innocently between Arthur’s eyes and his crotch region, grimacing in disgust. “Really? Now?” 

Gwen covers a laugh with a cough. 

“Alright, Merlin, you asked for it.” Arthur tightens his leather glove threateningly, leading Merlin and Gwen to gulp. “I’ll give you both a head start.”

They both deck it, running off across the courtyard.

Gwen’s voice rings out in offense. “The mistreatment!”

Merlin laughs. “King Barric would never!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Every time King Barric visits afterwards, Arthur becomes unnaturally nice to Merlin and Gwen, plying them with gifts and days off. Merlin and Gwen aren't complaining. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3 This is my first fic for this fandom but I really want to write some more, so drop some suggestions in the comments!


End file.
